Phantom Troy In Love With Gabriella
by wildcats2016
Summary: Phantom Troy wants to find someone to love.Phantom Troy keeps to himself from everyone till he meets Gabriella. Gabriella is also looking for some one to love too. Both Phantom Troy and Gabriella have something in common too. Will Phantom Troy and Gabriella be together as a couple? Will Phantom Troy and Gabriella make friends with people too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Phantom Troy was looking for his soul mate. Phantom Troy never let anyone see him and he stayed in the shadows. Phantom Troy would go to school but no one saw him unless he wanted to be seen. Phantom Troy saw all these couples that were together and he wished he had someone to love too. What phantom Troy did not know was that he was going to find someone to love.**

**The next day phantom Troy sensed that something good was going to happen for him. Gabriella showed up at East High that day and went to get her list of classes she has. Gabriella was heading to her first class when she sensed someone staring at her. Gabriella looked around but did not see anyone staring at her. Phantom Troy saw Gabriella and could not keep his eyes off of her. Phantom Troy thought Gabriella was a beautiful girl and he wanted to get to know her.**

**Phantom Troy decided he was going to show himself to Gabriella only. Gabriella was at her locker getting her books for the next class when she sensed someone staring at her again. Gabriella looked around and then she saw a pair of really blue eyes looking at her. Gabriella could not believe how blue the eyes were on this guy that was looking at her. Phantom Troy walked up to Gabriella and introduced himself to her. Phantom Troy asked her what her name was and she told him my name is Gabriella. Phantom Troy said to Gabriella it is nice to meet you and by the way my name is Troy. Gabriella said to phantom Troy it is nice to meet you too. Phantom Troy and Gabriella started talking to each other so they could get to know one another. **

**So the next day phantom Troy and Gabriella met at her locker and then they walked to their next class together. At their free period time phantom Troy took Gabriella to where he likes to hang out at, and they continued to get to know each other. Phantom Troy had fallen in love with Gabriella and wanted her to be his girlfriend too. Gabriella realized she had fallen in love with phantom Troy too and wanted him to be her boyfriend.**

**Phantom Troy and Gabriella agreed to meet at her locker the next day. So they part ways for now. Phantom Troy decided that when he sees Gabriella at her locker that he is going to ask her out. That night phantom Troy could not stop thinking about Gabriella and how much he wanted to be with her. Mean while Gabriella could not stop thinking about phantom Troy and how much she wanted to be with him. Phantom Troy did not know that Gabriella was thinking about him and Gabriella did not know that phantom Troy was thinking about her too.**

**Gabriella wondered what phantom Troy's last name was and why he keeps to himself from everyone else but her. Gabriella hoped that phantom Troy would tell her eventually why he keeps to himself from everyone. Phantom Troy was thinking of where he will take Gabriella on their date if she says yes to going out with him.**

**The next day at school phantom Troy and Gabriella met at her locker like they had planned. Phantom Troy asked Gabriella if she would go out with him on a date and Gabriella told phantom Troy that she would love to go out on a date with him. So phantom Troy was happy that she said yes to going out with him on a date. Gabriella was also happy that phantom Troy had asked her out on a date. Phantom Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their date. Phantom Troy and Gabriella went to their first class together.**

**Students at school could not figure out why Gabriella so happy that day. Gabriella did not pay any attention to the students that were staring at her. Gabriella went to her locker and found a note from phantom Troy telling her to come to his secret spot. So she put her books in her locker and shut the door. Gabriella went to phantom Troy's secret spot and he was there waiting for her. Phantom Troy told Gabriella that he wanted to tell her about something he has never told anyone else. Phantom Troy told Gabriella that his full name is Troy Alexander Bolton. **

**Phantom Troy told Gabriella that he has kept to himself most of his life until now. Phantom Troy told Gabriella that he pretty much stays in the shadows because he used to get picked on a lot. Gabriella said to phantom Troy that she knows what it is like to be picked on too. Phantom Troy asked Gabriella how she knows what it is like to be picked on. Gabriella decided to tell him how she knows what it is like to be picked on.**

**Gabriella told phantom Troy that at her last school she went to that she would get picked on for no reason. She told phantom Troy that some of the girls and guys would call her names like freak, ugly, smarty pants, creepy and other names too. Gabriella also told phantom Troy how people at her old school would spread rumors about her that were not true. Gabriella also told phantom Troy that she had kept to herself after she had been picked on. **

**Phantom Troy told Gabriella how he was called a freak and other names too. He also told her how he had rumors spread around about him too. Phantom Troy told her that is why he keep his distance from other people but her.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**That night phantom Troy and Gabriella had their first date together. Phantom Troy took Gabriella to a restraunt for dinner and then they went for a walk around the park for awhile. Phantom Troy and Gabriella did alot of talking and really got to know each other. Phantom Troy took Gabriella home and before he left he asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told phantom Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. Phantom Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Phantom Troy and Gabriella parted ways and told each other they would meet at her locker.**

**So the next day Phantom Troy and Gabriella met at her locker and did a little bit of making out before they went to their first class together. Phantom Troy and Gabriella went to his secret spot during thier free period. Phantom Troy and Gabriella did some making out in their secret spot. Phantom Troy and Gabriella stayed in their secret spot for awhile. Then Phantom Troy and Gabriella went to their last class they had. After school was over, Phantom Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come to his house for a while and Gabriella told phantom Troy that she would love to come over to his house.**

**When they got to Phantom Troys house, they got out of his car and went inside his house. Phantom Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room to do their little bit of homework they had. After they finished their homework, they did some making out which got really heated. Phantom Troy and Gabriella ended up making love four times before they got up and took a shower together. They got dressed again and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink.**

**Phantom Troy and Gabriella went to sit down in the living room and did some more talking before he took his girlfriend Gabriella home. So when Phantom Troy and Gabriella got to her house, he walk her up to her door and gave her a passionate kiss good night on the lips. Before phantom Troy left he asked Gabriella if she want to go out tomorrow night and Gabriella told her boyfriend phantom Troy that she would love to go out with him. Phantom Troy and Gabriella kissed each other on the lips one more time and then he left for home.**

**The next day phantom Troy picked Gabriella up for school and they shared a kiss good morning on the lips. When phantom Troy and Gabriella arrived at school,they got out of the car and locked it. Phantom Troy did not want be a phantom any more, and he just wanted to be a guy. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by his locker which was next to hers. Troy and Gabriella slowly letting people see them together but were not ready to make friends with people yet.**

**After school Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay over night at his house and Gabriella said she would love to stay over at his house with him. So they went to her house first so she could get a change of clothes and stuff. Then Troy and Gabriella went to his house and went upstairs to his room to do their homework. Troy's mom was in the kitchen making a snack for him. After Troy and Gabriella finish their homework they went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy interduce Gabriella to his mom. After Gabriella meant his mom they went back upstairs to watch a movie together before dinner. Troy told his girlfriend Gabriella that she would get to meet his dad at dinner. So Troy and Gabriella were watching the movie but ended up making out during the rest of the movie.**

**Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents that night. Gabriella got to meet Troy's dad. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to finish watching the movie they had started. After they finished watching the movie,they did some more making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love five times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they both woke up at the same time and said good morning to each other. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before leaving for school.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get the books for their first class they had. Chad and Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella together and wanted to be friends with them. So Chad and Taylor went up to Troy and Gabriella and asked them if they wanted to be friends with them. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor they would love to be their friends. So after school Troy and Gabriella follow Chad and Taylor back to Chad's house to hang out for a while. They all got their homework done and then they got to know each other really well. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor about how they got pick on and also about people spreading rumors about them that were not true. Chad and Taylor could not believe people did that to them and they also thought it was not right for people to pick on a person like that either.**

**Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella how people would always spread rumors about them too. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor what kinds of rumors were people spreading about them. Chad and Taylor told them how people would say they had crabs and that we slept around too. Chad and Taylor also told Troy and Gabriella how they had been called names too. Chad and Taylor said that they did not have hardly any friends because of the rumors that were spread around about them that were not true.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they are glad to be friends with them. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they wanted to have a sleep over this weekend and Chad and Taylor said they would love to do a sleepover. So the four of them arrange to sleepover at Troy's house on friday night. So Troy called his parents to asked if he could have a sleep over on friday night and they told him yes he could have a sleep over. So Troy let Chad and Taylor know that he could have a sleep over on friday night. Gabriella said to Troy she can not wait for the sleep over on friday night. So Troy and Gabriella said goodbye to their new friends Chad and Taylor and told them they would see them at school tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella went to his house so he could get his clothes for the next day and then they went to Gabriella's house to do their homework together. Troy and Gabriella were in her bedroom doing their homework when her mom came home.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting their books for the next class they had together. After they close their lockers, they did some making out before going to their class. At free period Troy and Gabriella went to their secret spot and did a lot of making out. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to go to his car and make love in the back seat. Gabriella said to Troy lets go to your car and make love in the back seat. So Troy and Gabriella went to his car and got in the back seat together.**

**Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Gabriella took Troy's t-shirt off of him and he took off her tank top. Troy and Gabriella continued kissing each other while taking each other's clothes off. Troy and Gabriella were totally naked in the back seat. Troy enters his hard member in Gabriella's entrance and once he was inside her, he began to thrust in and out of her. Troy and Gabriella moaned and said each other's names a lot while making love. Troy continued to thrust into Gabriella till they both came at the same time and then they collapsed on each other. Troy and Gabriella made love one more time in the back seat before they got their clothes back on.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got dressed again, they open the car windows to defog them. Troy and Gabriella fix themselves up before going back in the school to get their homework they had in their lockers. Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their home work together. After Troy and Gabriella got their homework done, they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a shower together. In the shower Troy and Gabriella made love twice before getting out of the shower. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in.**

**Troy and Gabriella went downstairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch a movie till it was time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch cuddling. While they were watching the movie, Troy was thinking about asking Gabriella to live with him. So after they finished watching the movie, the dinner was ready. So they ate dinner with his parents and then went back upstairs to his room to make out. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay overnight and Gabriella told Troy she would love to.**

**So later on that night Troy and Gabriella went to her house to get some clothes and stuff before going back to his house for the night. When Troy and Gabriella got back to his house they went upstairs to his room. Troy shut his bedroom door and took Gabriella in his arms. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips and ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to school and before each class they would do some making out by their lockers. At free period Troy and Gabriella went to their secret spot and did some making out. Troy said to Gabriella that he wants to ask her something later on when they are at his house. So they went to their last class and then went to their lockers to get their stuff. Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. Troy and Gabriella went back downstairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room to finish the last of their homework.**

**Later on that night after dinner, Troy and Gabriella were upstairs in his room laying on his bed cuddling. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to asked her. Troy said to Gabriella that he would like her to live with him because I love you and can not stand being away from you. Gabriella was in shock at first because Troy had asked her to move in with him. Troy told Gabriella that he is going to get an apartment for them to live in for now. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she needs to think about it and she would give him an answer in the morning.**

**Troy took his girlfriend Gabriella home. Troy walked Gabriella up to her door and gave her a kiss good night. Troy went back home and up to his room to cry his eyes out. Gabriella went into her house and up to her room to think about living with Troy. Gabriella knew that she disappointed Troy by telling him she needed to think about it first. Troy laid awake on his bed and was doing some thinking. Troy got up from his bed and got dressed again. Troy packed a bag of clothes and stuff and left the house. Troy went to his car and put his bag of clothes and stuff in the car. Troy got in his car and left town.**

**The next morning Gabriella woke up and got dressed for school. Gabriella decided to tell her boyfriend Troy that she would love to live with him. Gabriella went downstairs to eat some breakfast. After Gabriella finished eating her breakfast, she called her boyfriend Troy who did not answer his phone. So Gabriella called his dad Jack to find out if Troy was okay. Jack told Gabriella that Troy is gone and he does not know where he is at. After Gabriella got done talking to Jack, she went to school. When Gabriella got to her locker, she looked at Troy's locker that was next to hers and started crying her eyes out.**

**Chad and Taylor saw their friend Gabriella crying her eyes out. Chad and Taylor went over to her and asked her what was wrong. Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that Troy is gone and it is all her fault. Taylor and Chad asked Gabriella why it was all her fault. Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that Troy asked her last night to live with him and that she told him she needed to think about it. Chad and Taylor said to Gabriella that it is not her fault that her boyfriend Troy is gone. Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that she cannot handle being in school right now with Troy gone. Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they could get her school work for her and bring it to her after school. Chad and Taylor told Gabriella they would bring her the school work she will have to do.**

**Gabriella left the school and went to the Bolton house. Gabriella knocked on the door and Lucille answered the door to see Gabriella standing in front of her. Lucille let Gabriella in the house and they went to sit down in the living room to talk. Gabriella started crying her eyes out again and Lucille was crying her eyes out too. Lucille told Gabriella that she can go upstairs to Troy's room and lay on his bed for a while. So Lucille went to the kitchen to clean it. Gabriella went upstairs to her boyfriend Troy's room and laid down on his bed. Gabriella did some more crying and she just wanted to be in her boyfriend Troy's arms.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It had been 4 days since Troy had been gone. Gabriella had stopped going to school and she would not leave Troy's room at all. Gabriella had started to eat less and only drank water. Gabriella no longer smiled and was not happy either. Gabriella was just sad and crying all the time. Gabriella was really missing her boyfriend Troy. Lucille went up to her son Troy's room to check on Gabriella and she saw a heart broken girl sitting on the bed crying.**

**Lucille went back downstairs and told her husband Jack that Gabriella is okay for now. Lucille was really worried about Gabriella. At dinner Jack took some food up to Gabriella and told her that she should eat something. But Gabriella did not eat anything and she just continued to cry her eyes out. Later on that evening Jack went to check on Gabriella again and saw that she had not touched the food he had brought to her earlier. Jack took the food back down stairs and told his wife that Gabriella is not going to eat again till Troy is back. Jack said to his wife Lucille that Gabriella's eyes are dull and cold when you look into them. Jack said to Lucille that Gabriella looks lifeless too.**

**Meanwhile Troy was missing his girlfriend Gabriella a lot. Troy realized that he should not have left his home town. Troy decided to go back to his home town and also back to Gabriella too. Troy hoped his girlfriend Gabriella and everyone else would forgive him for leaving in the first place. Troy made sure he had all his clothes and stuff in the bag and he took his bag to his car. After Troy put his bag in the car, he got inside his car and drove back home. Troy could sense something was wrong with Gabriella. Troy knew Gabriella needed him right now.**

**Chad and Taylor went over to the Bolton house to check on Gabriella. Chad and Taylor knocked on the door and Lucille answered the door to see Chad and Taylor standing in front of her. Lucille let Chad and Taylor in the house. Chad and Taylor asked Lucille how Gabriella was doing and she told them that Gabriella is not doing too well. Lucille told Chad and Taylor that Gabriella has totally quit eating and just drinks water only. Lucille also told Chad and Taylor that Gabriella has also quit speaking too and all she does is stare off in space. Lucille also said that Gabriella's eyes are empty and cold inside too. Lucille told Chad and Taylor that they are losing Gabriella and the only one that can save her is Troy.**

**Chad and Taylor went up to Troy's room where Gabriella was at. Chad and Taylor open the door to Troy's room and saw Gabriella crying her eyes out. Chad and Taylor could see how pale and thin Gabriella was getting. Taylor and Chad could tell that Gabriella had lost a lot of weigh and they could see the emptiness and coldness in her eyes too. Chad and Taylor could see no happiness in Gabriella at all. All Chad and Taylor could see is sadness in her eyes. Chad and Taylor went back down stairs and said to Lucille that Gabriella does look lifeless. Chad and Taylor left the Bolton house and went home.**

**Gabriella laid back down on Troy's bed and started crying some more. Gabriella cried herself to sleep. While Gabriella was sleeping she started dreaming about Troy. Gabriella was really missing her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella woke up from her small nap and did some more crying. Gabriella took a drink of her water and then laid back down on Troy's bed. Gabriella felt so lost without Troy. Gabriella wished Troy would come back to her.**

**Troy arrived back in his home town and headed to his house. When he got home, he got out of his car and grab his stuff. Troy locked his car and then took his stuff in the house up to his room. When Troy got to his room, he saw his girlfriend Gabriella asleep on his bed. So he set his stuff down and went over to Gabriella. Troy saw Gabriella's tear stained face and knew she had been crying. Troy also noticed how pale his girlfriend Gabriella was. Troy stripped down to his boxers and climb into bed with Gabriella. Once Troy was under the blankets with Gabriella, he took her into his arms and held Gabriella close to him. Troy realized that Gabriella had lost weight too. Troy went to sleep having his girlfriend Gabriella in his arms again.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So the next morning Gabriella woke up to a pair of strong arms holding her. Gabriella turned around in the strong arms that were holding her close. When Gabriella saw that it was Troy who was holding her close, she had happy tears in her eyes. Gabriella moved closer to Troy and kissed him on the lips. Gabriella was happy to be back in Troy's arms again.**

**Troy woke up not long after Gabriella and he kissed her on the lips too. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy told Gabriella that he was sorry for leaving the way he did. Troy told Gabriella he was afraid that she would say no to living together. Gabriella told Troy she forgives him and that she wants to live with him too. Troy said to Gabriella do you really mean that you want to live with me and Gabriella said to Troy yes I do mean it that I want to live with you. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. Troy and Gabriella did some more kissing.**

**Troy asked Gabriella why she lost some weight and she told him that she had not been eating for days since he had left. Gabriella even told Troy that she had stop speaking too and mostly cried her eyes out while he was gone. Troy told Gabriella that he was sorry and that he was never going to leave her again. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella had made love two more times before getting out of the shower. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went downstairs together to the kitchen to get something to eat.**

**Lucille walked in the kitchen to see her son Troy and Gabriella eating together. Lucille was happy to see Gabriella eating again. Lucille walked over to her son Troy and Gabriella to see if they wanted anything else to eat. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they have enough to eat. Troy kept Gabriella close to him. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast together, they went in the living room to watch a movie together. Troy and Gabriella laid on the couch cuddling with each other.**

**Troy and Gabriella had fallen asleep in each other's arm while watching the movie together. Lucille went to check on her son Troy and Gabriella in the living room and saw they had fallen asleep on the couch and so she covered them with a blanket. Lucille turned the movie off and took it out of the DVD player. Lucille put the movie away and shut the TV off. Lucille went back to the kitchen to figure out what she was going to make for dinner. Jack came home not long after his wife Lucille had went back to the kitchen. Jack walked into the living room to see his son Troy and Gabriella asleep in each other's arms on the couch. Jack was happy that his son Troy was back home. Jack was also happy to see Gabriella back in his son Troy's arms too.**

**Jack went to the kitchen to asked his wife Lucille why she did not tell him that their son Troy had come back home to them. Lucille told her husband Jack that she did not know that their son Troy had come back home till she saw him this morning eating breakfast with Gabriella in the kitchen. Jack said to his wife Lucille that Gabriella is eating again and she said yes Gabriella has started eating again. Jack said to his wife Lucille that it is good that Gabriella ate something finally.**

**Jack went back to the living room to watch a basketball game on TV. Later on Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and saw his dad watching a basketball game on TV. Troy and Gabriella got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink and a snack to eat. After they finished their snack, they went back upstairs to his room to make out and also go on the computer to find a apartment to live in together for now.**

**Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room to watch a movie together and also to make out too. After they got done watching the movie, they did some more making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So the next day Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating they left the house and went looking at a few apartments that were close to his parents. They looked at the apartments and the last one they looked at Troy and Gabriella both liked the apartment. So Troy and Gabriella put a payment down and got the keys to move into it right away.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to her house first and got all her stuff and took it to their new apartment that they were going to be living in together. Then they went to Troy's house to get his stuff to take to their new apartment which was not far from his parent's house. After Troy and Gabriella got all his stuff they took it to their apartment. Troy and Gabriella put their stuff away and then left their apartment to go do some shopping. So Troy and Gabriella went to the mall and first went to the furniture store to buy a couch, chair, bed and a dining room table. Troy and Gabriella went to buy a few other things for their apartment. Troy and Gabriella went to the grocery store to get some food and stuff. Troy and Gabriella went back to their apartment to put the stuff away.**

**Troy and Gabriella put their couch and chair in the living room and then they put the bed in their bedroom. While Troy went to get the night stand tables, Gabriella made their bed. Troy put the night stand table on each side of the bed. Once Troy and Gabriella got settle into their apartment, they did some making out on their couch. Troy and Gabriella ate some dinner and then they watched a movie together. After Troy and Gabriella finish the movie, they put the movie away and shut the TV off for the night. Troy and Gabriella made love all over the apartment and ended up in their bedroom. Once Troy and Gabriella were in their bed, they made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each other arms. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and then went to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella left their apartment and headed to school. When Troy and Gabriella got to school, they were both nervous and did not know if they were ready to be back in school yet. Troy and Gabriella decide to at least go to their first class. Troy and Gabriella walked into the school holding each other's hands. Troy and Gabriella went to their locker to get their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before going to their first class.**

**Chad and Taylor were at their lockers when they saw Troy and Gabriella together again. Chad and Taylor wondered when Troy came home to Gabriella. Chad and Taylor decided to ask them after school. Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to go to their first class but then they decided to go back home. So they put the books back in their lockers and took their coats and left the school and went back home for the day. Troy and Gabriella got back to their apartment and went to sit on the couch to watch TV together. Troy and Gabriella decided to finish their schooling online.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to get a job together. Later on that day Troy and Gabriella went looking for a job together. Troy and Gabriella got a job at the cafe and they would be working the same shift. Troy and Gabriella would be working at the cafe from 3:30pm to 6:30pm on Tuesday and Thursday only. Troy and Gabriella made love five times before taking a nap in each other's arms. Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink before watching a movie together.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So the next day Troy and Gabriella went to visit his mom for a little while. Then Troy and Gabriella went out to eat lunch before going home to get ready for work. When Troy and Gabriella got back to their apartment, they made love before taking a shower. They got dressed for work and then went down stairs to eat something. Troy and Gabriella left their apartment and made sure they had locked it before they went to the car. They got in the car and went to work. Troy and Gabriella got through their first day of work. Troy and Gabriella went home to their apartment and went to their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and told each other I love you. Troy and Gabriella made love five times before getting up to take a shower together. While Troy and Gabriella were in the shower they made love three times before getting out. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast, they went to the living room to watch a few movies and relax together on the couch.**

**Meanwhile Chad and Taylor were wondering why Troy and Gabriella were not in school. Chad and Taylor decided that after school they would go see Troy and Gabriella to find out why they had not been at school. Chad and Taylor went to their next class. Chad sent a text to Troy and Gabriella to see if he could come over to visit them later on.**

**Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap they took and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella saw the text message from Chad and responded back to him. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that he can come over to their apartment to visit them. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to fix some snacks that they can have when Chad comes over to visit. After Troy and Gabriella finish making the snacks, they went to their bedroom to make love before Chad shows up.**

**Chad saw the text message that Troy and Gabriella had sent back to him. Chad was in shock to learn that Troy and Gabriella are living in apartment together. Chad sent another text message to Troy and Gabriella asking them where their apartment was at. Chad went to Taylor and told her that Troy and Gabriella are living in an apartment together. Taylor was in shock when Chad told her that Troy and Gabriella were living together in an apartment.**

**Troy and Gabriella made love one more time before getting up to get dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Troy saw another text from Chad and sent Chad the address to the apartment he and Gabriella are living in. Troy and Gabriella left their bedroom and went to the living room to watch a movie till Chad and Taylor showed up. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses before the movie started. Troy and Gabriella cuddle with each other on the couch.**

**Chad and Taylor showed up at Troy and Gabriella's apartment an hour later. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella when they had started living together. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they have only been living in the apartment together for four days. Troy and Gabriella also told Chad and Taylor that they are engaged to be married. Chad and Taylor were in shock at first but they congratulated them on their engagement.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Troy and Gabriella could not wait to get married. So Troy and Gabriella started planning their wedding. Troy and Gabriella decided to have just friends and family at their wedding. Troy and Gabriella wanted roses for their wedding. Troy and Gabriella had not decided where they wanted to get married at yet. Troy and Gabriella knew what song they wanted to dance their first dance as husband and wife too. Troy and Gabriella decided to take a break from the wedding planning for now.**

**Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella if they would stay overnight and then they could go back to their apartment in the morning. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they would stay the night but that they would go back home to their apartment in the morning. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating their snack, they went upstairs to his room to watch a movie together. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they did some making out. After Troy and Gabriella got done making out, they went back downstairs to talk to his mom about helping them plan the wedding.**

**Troy's mom told her son Troy and Gabriella that she would help them plan their wedding and that they should also see if Gabriella's mom wanted to help too. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch another movie until it was time for dinner. After they got done watching the movie, they did some making out on the couch. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went to the dining room table to eat dinner with his parents.**

**After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and watched a basketball game with his dad that night. When Troy and Gabriella got done watching the basketball game with his dad, they went upstairs to his room to cuddle with each other on his bed for a little while. Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated and they ended up making love four times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in their clothes they had been wearing. Troy and Gabriella went downstairs to get a bottle of water to drink before they left his parents house. Troy and Gabriella headed back to their apartment to change their clothes and relax for the day. Troy and Gabriella decided to call their friends Chad and Taylor to see if they wanted to come over and watch movies with them.**

**Chad and Taylor arrived at Troy and Gabriella's apartment and knocked on their door. Troy and Gabriella answered the door together. Troy and Gabriella let their friends Chad and Taylor into the apartment. Troy asked Chad and Taylor what movie they wanted to watch first. Chad and Taylor told Troy what movie they wanted to watch and he put the movie in. Troy went back over to Gabriella on the couch and cuddled with her while watching the movie. They watched four movies with Chad and Taylor before they left to go home for the night.**

**Later on that night Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love three times before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. After they ate breakfast they decided to go for a run together. Troy and Gabriella went out of their apartment and made sure to lock it. Troy and Gabriella also made sure they had their key, which they did. Troy and Gabriella went for a two hour run before going back to their apartment to shower again.**

**When Troy and Gabriella got to their apartment, they unlock the door and went inside. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to take a shower together. After they got done showering together they ended up in their bed making love several times before they fell asleep in each other's arms. They took a three hour nap before they woke up and made love four more times before getting dressed for the rest of the day.**

**Meanwhile Chad and Taylor were hanging out at the park with Kelsi and Ryan. Kelsi asked Chad and Taylor why they are friends with Troy and Gabriella. Chad and Taylor told Kelsi that Troy and Gabriella are really nice if you get to know them. Ryan said that he would like to meet them and Kelsi said the same thing her boyfriend Ryan said. Chad and Taylor told Kelsi and Ryan that they will be going over to Troy and Gabriella's apartment to see if they want to hang out with them. Kelsi and Ryan asked Chad and Taylor if they could go with them over to Troy and Gabriella's apartment so they can meet them. Chad and Taylor told Kelsi and Ryan that they could come with them.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Troy and Gabriella were watching movie after they had did some more wedding planning. During the one movie Troy and Gabriella made love four times before they finished the movie and took a nap together. They took a two hour nap and then woke up and made love twice before getting their clothes back on. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. They could not wait to be husband and wife.**

**Meanwhile Chad with Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan were on their way to Troy and Gabriella's house to see if they wanted to hang out for a little while. So they arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Troy and Gabriella went to answer their door together. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad what was up and Chad said he came over to see if they wanted to hang out for a while. Chad introduced Kelsi and Ryan to Troy and Gabriella that day.**

**Troy and Gabriella hung out with their friends Chad and Taylor and also their new friends Kelsi and Ryan too. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi and Ryan how they would get picked on and also get bullied too. Kelsi and Ryan thought it was not right that they got picked on. Kelsi and Ryan really like being friends with Troy and Gabriella.**

**So Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi and Ryan if they want to sleep over at their house for the night. Kelsi and Ryan said to Troy and Gabriella that they would love to stay over, but that they had to go get their clothes and stuff. While Kelsi and Ryan went home to get their stuff for staying overnight, Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they could stay overnight too. Troy and Gabriella told their best friends that they can stay over too. So Chad and Taylor went over to get their stuff too.**

**Troy and Gabriella got ready for their friends that were staying overnight. Troy and Gabriella picked out some movies they can watch with their friends too. Kelsi and Ryan got back to Troy and Gabriella's house before Chad and Taylor did. Troy and Gabriella with their friends started watching movies together. During the second movie, Troy and Gabriella were making out on the couch. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love four times before getting dressed again.**

**After they got done watching the movies, they went to bed for the night. Once Troy and Gabriella were back in their bedroom, they made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella were up before their friends and they made love four times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to make some breakfast for them and their friends to eat. Kelsi and Ryan woke up and got dressed for the day and join Troy and Gabriella in the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella with their new friends Kelsi and Ryan ate their breakfast before Chad and Taylor got up. **

**Taylor was next one to wake up and get dressed for the day. Taylor went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before Chad got up. Troy and Gabriella with Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan went to the living room to watch a movie while they were waiting for Chad to get up. Meanwhile Chad woke up and got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Chad went to the living room and saw his girlfriend Taylor with their friends watching a movie together. So Chad went over to his girlfriend Taylor and sat next to her after he gave her a kiss on the lips. After they finished watching the movie they went to the park for a little bit. Chad and Taylor went home after hanging out with Troy and Gabriella. Not long after Chad and Taylor had went home, Kelsi and Ryan went home later on that day after they had finished hanging out with Troy and Gabriella.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to go see his mom and dad for a little while before going to visit her mom that day. When they got to his parents house, they knocked on the door and his mom answered the door. Lucille let her son and future daughter in law in the house. So Troy and Gabriella visited with his mom and dad and then went to go see her mom for a while before going back home for the rest of the day. After Troy and Gabriella got done visiting her mom, they went back home and did some making out till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella decided to order a pizza for dinner. So after their pizza had arrived, they put a movie in to watch while they were eating their pizza. After they got done eating they did some more making out which got really heated. So they stop the movie and took it out. After they put the movie away they put the TV back on regular TV before shutting it off.**

**Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to their bedroom and made love several times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her fiance Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Gabriella threw up twice in the toilet before flushing it. Gabriella brushed her teeth before she went to lay back down with her fiancé Troy. Not long after Gabriella lay down next to her fiance Troy, she had to run to the bathroom to throw up again. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up again. Troy went to the bathroom and saw his fiance leaning over the toilet throwing up. Troy took and held his fiancee Gabriella's hair for her while she finished throwing up in the toilet. After she got done throwing up, she flushed the toilet again and then went to brush her teeth. Troy asked Gabriella if she was feeling okay and she told him she did not know why she was throwing up so much.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"Should I take you to the doctor?" Troy asks, Gabriella's eyes went wide and she felt her pulse race. She just hated the doctor's office; ever since she was a little girl. She shakes her head quickly, her lips trembling.**

**"No..no, I'm f-fine...it just could be the stomach bug...I'll just lie down for a few hours." Troy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, but not wanting to fight with his fiancée; he pulls her close to him and places a kiss on her forehead and then her cheek. **

**"Okay, just...get well soon? K?" She nods, a smile playing on her lips, as she wraps her arms around his waist. **

**"I'm just going to rest for a couple - or a few - hours...maybe I'll feel better after." Troy smiles, kissing her nose and leaning his forehead against hers.**

**"I'm going to let you rest, all right? I'll be quiet." he whispers that last part, making her giggle and ruffle her fingers through his hair. **

**"You don't have to be THAT quiet, blue eyes." Troy laughs, walking backwards to the bed where he turns so he place Gabriella under the covers and tucks her in nice and tight. He kisses her forehead, cheek, nose, eyes, throat, and lips chastely. **

**"Sleep well." He says, she smiles, closing her eyes as she hits the pillow. **

**"I will, see you when I wake up...love you." **

**"Love you too,"**

**While Gabriella was sleeping , Troy decided to call her doctor and find out if he should bring her in to be check out. The doctor asked Troy on the phone how long Gabriella has been throwing up. Troy told the doctor that Gabriella has been throwing up every morning but by time afternoon hits she stops throwing up. The doctor asked Troy to bring Gabriella in this afternoon. Troy told the doctor that he will bring Gabriella in after she wakes up. The doctor told Troy he would see him and Gabriella later. So after Troy got off the phone with the doctor, he went to check on Gabriella again. Troy saw that she was no longer in bed and went to the bathroom to see if she was okay. Gabriella told Troy that she just got done throwing up again. Troy told Gabriella that he is going to take her to the doctor to get checked out. Gabriella asked Troy if he could take her now to the doctor and he told Gabriella that he could take her now.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at the doctor's office. Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and he locked the car after they were out of it. Troy and Gabriella went inside and let the nurse know they were there to see the doctor. The nurse had them wait in the waiting room till their name was called. Gabriella was really clingy to Troy and he did not mind it at all. Troy knew that Gabriella was scared to see the doctor, but he told her that he would not leave her side. So the doctor called them in the room. Once Troy and Gabriella were in the room, the doctor asked Gabriella how she was feeling. Gabriella told her doctor she is feeling a little bit better.**

**The doctor gave Gabriella a cup to pee in and also had her take a pregnancy test too while she was at it. Gabriella gave her doctor the cup she peed in and the pregnancy test she took. The doctor finished checking Gabriella over before he looked at the pregnancy test and also to get the results from the cup that Gabriella peed in. The doctor saw that the pregnancy test showed it was positive. The doctor got the results from the pee that was in the cup and it also showed that Gabriella was pregnant. So the doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant and was going to have to take vitamins now. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. The doctor told Gabriella that she was going to get the sauna gram machine and do a ultra sound to see how far a long she was. While the doctor was getting the sauna gram machine, Troy asked Gabriella how she felt about them having a baby together. Gabriella told her fiancé Troy that she is happy that she is having his baby.**

**Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before the doctor came back with the sauna gram machine. The doctor did an ultra sound and found out that Gabriella was a month and half pregnant. So the doctor gave them a picture from the ultra sound and also gave Gabriella the vitamins that she has take. Gabriella asked her doctor how much longer would she half to deal with the morning sickness? The doctor told Gabriella and Troy that she will be having the morning sickness until she is in the beginning of her third month of the pregnancy. So Troy and Gabriella thank her doctor for everything and before they left they made a doctor's appointment for the next month. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and went back to his house to relax till time for dinner. When Troy and Gabriella got back to his house they went up stairs to his room to lay down on his bed for a while till time for dinner. Gabriella asked her fiancé Troy when they should tell his parents and her mom about them having a baby together.**

**Troy told Gabriella that they could tell his parents after dinner tonight and then tell her mom the next day. Gabriella told her fiancé Troy that she like that idea. So Troy and Gabriella finished the movie they had started watching. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs and ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella told his mom and dad they had something to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they are engaged to get married and are going to be having a baby together too. Troy's mom was in shock at first but then she congratulated them on getting engaged and having a baby together. Troy's dad was in shock and not happy about it at first but then he congratulated them on the engagement and the baby they were having together. Gabriella asked Troy's dad if the baby they have is a boy if he would help teach their son how to play basketball. Jack told Gabriella he would be honor to help teach their son to play basketball when he is a little bit older. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to watch another movie together before going to bed that night.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 11**

**2 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella were still happily married. They had two kids and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella had started their business from home which was going good. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their third child to be born. Troy and Gabriella still wanted to have three more kids after their third child was born.**

**Chad and Taylor are married and have three kids with one on the way. Taylor was a science teacher and Chad was a basketball coach.**

**Sharpay and Zeke wer married with two kids and twins on the way too. Zeke is a full time chef and Sharpay is a stay at home mom. Sharpay and Zeke became friend with Troy at Chad and Taylors wedding.**

**Ryan and Kelsi are married and have two kids and also expecting twins too. Ryan is a dance teach and Kelsi is a music Teacher.**

**The rest of the friends That Troy and Gabriella made were doing good too.**

**The End. **


End file.
